


card castle

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, i wanted to write them because they seem so suitable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schedules mattered. Planning plans. Everything is mapped out. Castles are painstakingly made. Yet, Wakatoshi and Shinsuke never noticed. If they did, they never showed.Shinsuke Kita wakes up at 4 AM and sleeps at 9 PM. No more, no less. Wakatoshi Ushijima wakes up at 5 AM and sleeps at 10 PM, maybe 10:30 PM whenever he takes his night run.A lot of misses are to be taken before the hit. Or maybe it just needs a phone number written on a coffee cup for them to take the hint.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	card castle

**Author's Note:**

> i imagined them talking on the phone and then this manifested itself

**[May 10]**

“This is Shinsuke Kita. How may I help you?”

**_“This sounds a lot like customer service. You cannot help me, I don't have any problems at the moment. Although, I think I need to confirm this one first. Are you the barista at the coffee shop?”_ **

“I . . . I am not. Who’s this?”

 **_“I am Wakatoshi Ushijima. I bought a coffee earlier and you wrote a number on the sleeve. You said it's_** **_important if I call you or else, you will not sleep while waiting for my call.”_ **

“First of all, I do _not_ work at a coffee shop. I heard your name for the first time today and your voice isn't familiar. Maybe there is a mix-up or a mistake.”

**_“So . . . Does that mean you can sleep even without my call?”_ **

“It means that, yes. Let's end this—”

**_“That's good. You smiled at me a lot earlier. You even touched my hand when I was handing my card. It wasn't a simple touch, it was more like a caress. Maybe you were comforting me. I want to thank you for that.”_ **

“I don’t recall these things, believe me. I have never, in my whole life, stepped foot into a coffee shop. Wait, I stand corrected. I did. Once. Now, I rather brew my own and drink the ones I made. But I have a friend— _Oh god_ , help me.”

**_“I am not a god, but if you need my help—”_ **

“No. Not you, Sir. My friend has gray hair and works every evening at a coffee shop. He must be the one who put my number on your cup. He was joking around these weeks that he’d find me a handsome man I can—”

**_“You can what?”_ **

“Forgive me. I also apologize for my friend’s action. He should’ve not done that. This is absurd. I will talk to him. Thank you for your time and sorry for the inconvenience.”

**_“...”_ **

“Sir?”

**_“Wakatoshi.”_ **

“There’s no need. I’m letting you go. It’s already my bedtime.”

**_“It’s just 9 PM.”_ **

“Exactly. I hope you have a nice night.”

* * *

**[May 18]**

“Good evening. This is Shinsuke Kita.”

**_“Pleasant evening, Shinsuke. You do not sound like a customer service today.”_ **

“What?”

**_“Anyway, I got into an accident and sprained my ankle, Shinsuke. I cannot do my night run.”_ **

“W-What? Is this Wakatoshi? That’s bad to hear. Still, I’m not sure what to do with that information. I must tell you though that accidents are just that. Accidents. Something unintentionally happened, so you cannot take it back or blame yourself for it. Accidents are moments not supposed to happen. They could also serve as a lesson to never repeat what you did that caused it.”

**_“Shinsuke, I am very glad to hear that. I am relieved because I was actually about to beat myself up for everything I did earlier.”_ **

“If you feel like it, then do. You mustn't contain your emotions. Sometimes, it would be better to express it earlier than to set it like a ticking time bomb.”

**_“Yes, I will keep that in mind. Thank you and sorry. I really wanted to share this to somebody.”_ **

“Oh. How about your friends? Family?” 

**_“They are . . . I cannot burden them anymore with my issues or problems. They would only worry and it would be stressful for both parties.”_ **

“Then why are you telling me this?”

**_“Because I—I thought you might not be able to sleep if I never called you.”_ **

“...”

**_“You have a nice loud laugh, Shinsuke.”_ **

“I heard you talked to Osamu and made it clear that _he_ wasn’t your type. I remembered and it made me laugh. He even described that you had a straight face and sipped your coffee after telling him that.”

**_“Was I too harsh on him?”_ **

“No. You were . . . enough. You said enough.”

**_“Did he say something more about me?”_ **

“He said that you were very, very tall and handsome.”

**_“I remember he mentioned that to me too. He told me I was exactly your type.”_ **

“...It’s my bedtime already. Good night. I hope you get better. You should sleep now too.”

**_“I sleep at 10 PM . . . and I remember you saying you sleep at 9. It is just 8:30 PM—”_ **

“...”

**_“Okay. Good night.”_ **

* * *

**[May 20]**

“Did he send you?!”

**_“Nice evening, Shinsuke. Who's he? Sent me what?”_ **

“Did Osamu send you a photo? He just sent a message saying he did.”

**_“Give me a second. I would just take a quick check.”_ **

“...”

**_“...”_ **

“...Wakatoshi?”

**_“You look fine. Attractive, even. You were hiding your face with cards, so the photo was kind of blurry.”_ **

“...”

**_“I heard you scream. Did I offend you in any way?”_ **

“No. It’s not that.”

**_“But there was a scream.”_ **

“Because I did scream. In frustration. Have you ever felt anger mixed with frustration?”

**_“Yes, I do. When I sprained my ankle. When I never perfected my skills. When I failed to do what others expected me to do. When I start something that I could never finish. When I build the house of cards and they fall the last second. And . . . And when I realized I wanted to see you in person. But I know I cannot make such a request.”_ **

“Wakatoshi.”

**_"I want to tell you something, Shinsuke."_ **

"What?"

**_"Osamu didn't put your number on the coffee sleeve by himself. He did it because I asked. I asked a lot of times. It's because I saw you that one time when you're sitting by the window at that coffee shop. The only reason I keep going back even I have free coffee at our practices . . . is because of you. Wishing I'd see you again."_ **

"Why are you being honest?"

**_"Because I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm still glad I did it. And if that makes you uncomfortable, I will never bother and call you again."_ **

"...Osamu already told me that. Thank you for telling me the truth too."

**_"You shouldn't be thanking me. Now . . . Is it your bedtime already?”_ **

“N-No.”

**_“Sorry.”_ **

“You’re famous.”

**_"What?"_ **

"You're popular. You sign autographs. You're being interviewed a lot."

**_“What? I don’t get what you meant by that. I think I am well-known. Our whole volleyball team is.”_ **

“So I’ve seen your face too.”

**_“Oh.”_ **

“Yes. You look . . . interesting.”

**_“That’s it?”_ **

“Very, very interesting.”

**_“Interesting enough that you want to learn more about me?”_ **

“I’m not good with this. But are you flirting with me?”

**_“...”_ **

“You have a pleasant short laugh.”

**_“I was just amused by your question. You just noticed?”_ **

“No, I've noticed already. Given you pestered Osamu. Too much that he gave up my number. The question earlier was just me testing if I could make you laugh."

**_"And you did make me. You did effortlessly."_ **

"...Wakatoshi, I have to tell you something too. I'm a rice farmer.”

**_“You grow your own crops?"_**

“Y-Yes.”

**_“Are you happy when they do grow?”_ **

“Yes.”

**_“I am a pro volleyball player.”_ **

“I'm fully aware.”

**_“We’re living separate paths. But I can assure you that we are still the same as we’re both happy when there’s growth happening. If I wasn’t playing volleyball, it’s possible I’m living that life too.”_ **

“I watched one of your replays. Your life now suits you the best. You’re very strong and you're inspiring a lot of people.”

**_“Thank you, you are too. Stronger, even. You inspire me—oh, wait. It’s already 9 PM, Shinsuke. Good night. I hope your night is filled with sweet dreams.”_ **

* * *

**[June 15]**

“I think you fell asleep yesterday, Wakatoshi. I hope you got to sleep well.”

**_“Yes, I was just too tired. I remember I wanted to say good night, but I think it was already past 11 PM. So I suddenly fell asleep. Forgive me for keeping you up.”_ **

“It’s okay. It’s not like it was the first time.”

**_“...”_ **

“Hello?”

**_“But this is the first time we talked in the morning.”_ **

“W-What?”

**_“Your voice sounds different when you . . . Did you just wake up?”_ **

“Yes.”

**_“Shinsuke.”_ **

“Yes?”

**_“Say my name.”_ **

“What?”

**_“Sorry to sound demanding. Can you kindly say my name?”_ **

“Wakatoshi.”

**_“...”_ **

“Wakatoshi?”

 **_“Much obliged. Good morning. Take care today. Talk to you again later at night._ **”

“Wakatoshi? Oh . . . He’s gone.”

* * *

**[July 2]**

**_“Have you ever done a card castle, Shinsuke?”_ **

“I have seen one, but I never tried. That’s when you make a structure by using the playing cards and balance them altogether, right?”

**_“You’re right. Since my break, they’re all what I wanted to accomplish. They do not take meticulous planning. Or maybe they do, but I just do not know. Whenever I try to build one, it always falls when I place the two topmost cards. Those two cards always failed me. It’s as if they are trying to ask me to find another way.”_ **

“Uh-huh. Your hands just need to be light, right?”

**_“Maybe my hands are just too strong.”_ **

“That’s a possibility.”

**_“But . . .”_ **

“But?”

**_“You're a farmer and it's a fact known by the whole world that you make fast, repeated movements of fingers, hands, and wrists.”_ **

“O-Okay. Your p-point . . . b-being?”

**_“Stop laughing. The point being that we should build a card castle together. On your birthday."_ **

“...”

**_“Shinsuke?”_ **

“Thought you’d never ask, Wakatoshi. You definitely need me.”

**_"I'm glad you know."_ **


End file.
